fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
克雷貝
克雷貝（Clive、クレーベ ）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄外傳'' 和它的重製版''聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. He is the original leader of the Deliverance, and the brother of 克萊爾. He is 27 years old. 資料 Clive, a young man of the upper aristocracy and a social knight, is the leader of the Deliverance. He was originally a knight of the Order of the Zofia, but with the rebellion of the president Desaix, he founded the Deliverance along with Fernand and 瑪蒂爾達. Being harassed by Desaix's forces, Clive and the Deliverance were forced to take refuge in a cursed graveyard, making the haunted grounds a makeshift headquarters. When 阿雷武 and his group arrive at the Deliverance Hideout, Clive heartily greets them, grateful to them for rescuing his sister. Clive was disappointed that Mycen would not join the rebellion, but decides that, with the increasing number of commoners joining the Deliverance, he should cede the Deliverance's leadership to Alm, the grandson of the legendary knight Mycen, as he believes that Mycen's story of rising above his common birth to become a knight and count of Zofia resonates with the commoners, and Mycen's grandson would be better suited to lead them. Fernand is outraged by this, and abandons the Deliverance on the spot, rather than allow himself to be led by a common villager such as Alm. When Fernand appears later as part of a Rigelian battalion in northern Zofia, Clive confronts him. Fernand explains that he believes Rigel's morals and standards to be worth fighting for, and that he would rather see Berkut unite Valentia under Rigel's rule, than fight for Zofia alongside a group of commoners. While trading blows, Clive tries to reason with Fernand, only for him to claim that Clive was wrong in making Alm leader of the Deliverance, as his main reasoning, that Alm was Mycen's grandson, was a lie. This, together with a similar claim made by a man at Zofia Castle, plants doubts in Clive's mind. Following Desaix's defeat, Clive voices his fears that he may have erred, presumably in reference to his decision to make Alm leader of the Deliverance (If the party saves Mathilda, despite that Alm managed to save Mathilda, Clive's fear of making a mistake was mainly due to Fernand lashing out and abandoning the Deliverance after Clive gave Alm the leadership role), but Alm states that he simply wishes to repay the trust Clive placed in him, and that despite Fernand's treatment of him, he would not hesitate to welcome Fernand back to the Deliverance if he would choose to return. After the war, he was given command of the newly formed knighthood of 瓦倫西亞 and married 瑪蒂爾達. 個性 Clive is a very mellow, kind, and calm individual, however, when the situation mandates for him to be serious and imposing, he is gravely so. He sees his fiancée, Mathilda, as his idol and inspiration and does not believe that he is worthy of her. His humility defined him as a leader, as being able to understand the big picture and recognize his own weaknesses allowed him to step down as leader of the Deliverance, and appreciate the potential of the common people, like Alm. However, while he does not judge his soldiers on their nobility or blood, he stands by Zofia's feudal system and believes that there is a difference between nobles and commoners. This causes some members of the army to call him out over it on the course of the story, and even though Clive becomes progressively more open-minded and aware of the mentality of Zofian nobility, he still stand by parts of it, although admitting he really can't relate to the commonfolk and that his views sometimes clash and juxtapose each other. 在遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Idealistic Knight :''Former leader of the Deliverance and Clair's brother. Idealistic and focused on the good of the kingdom登場作品：Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stat 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 銀槍 小盾 }} 槍 |Skill= 銀槍+ 小盾 }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 外傳 Recruitment Rescue Clair at the Southern Fortress, then defeat the undead monsters in the Deliverance Hideout and reach the end of the building. There you will find Clive and Forsyth. Talk to them both and they will join your party. 基礎數據 進階數據 |40% |25% |20% |20% |20% |20% |0% |} 總體 Clive is average. He is not really a bad unit, but everyone else of the same class winds up better than or as good as him, even Pre-Promoted units like Mycen and Zeke. His only real benefit is that none of his stats or growths are truly terrible, so he is unlikely to wind up with lopsided stats. At the same time none of them are particularly good, which means he will usually never wind up being an outstanding unit. If no Villagers have been promoted to Cavalier in 阿雷武's route, Clive will act as one of the highest mobility characters for a time. Once 瑪蒂爾達 is recruited, Clive may have difficulties seeing use due to her higher stats. ''覺醒 SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped 回聲 另一個英雄王 基礎數據 *Due to equipped 鋼槍 Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |40 |39 |40 |39 |40 |} 進階數據 |55% |40% |35% |25% |25% |30% |2% |} 總體 Clive's performance in Echoes remains largely the same as in Gaiden, even with his slightly better growth rates. He tends to be an average Cavalier unit that will be useful in the early game until the player gets Mathilda, who is much better than Clive in stats and growth rates. If one opts to use the Pitchfork DLC item to change Clive's class, he does pretty well as a Mercenary. The boosted Speed and Skill will help him a lot with hitting enemies and double enemies better than the other classes. The biggest benefit of Clive becoming a Mercenary is when he promotes to a Dread Fighter, not only will his movement will be back to how he was as a Cavalier, but the Resistance+5 and Apotrope skills will greatly help patch up his Resistance, which is his biggest flaw under normal circumstances. Normally, Clive isn't bad, but he is not the best Cavalier compared to other Cavaliers like Mathilda and Zeke. However, with DLC, Clive can be pretty decent as a Mercenary and its long-term benefits. Supports * 盧卡 * Forsyth * Python * 瑪蒂爾達 Passive Supports * 克萊爾 * Fernand 可能結局 外傳 ;(If 瑪蒂爾達 is alive) :"He was entrusted with the command of the newly formed knights' order of Valentia." "Recently, it's been heard that he accepted a beautiful wife."'' ;(If Mathilda is dead) :He was entrusted with the command of the newly formed knights' order of Valentia." "However, afterwards, he lost his life in a battle against pirates. 回聲 另一個英雄王 ;(If Mathilda is alive) :Clive was appointed the first captain of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights. His talent and honesty made him popular with commoners and nobles alike, and under his leadership, the knights flourished. He and his lovely wife were objects of the people's envy. ;(If Mathilda is dead) :His heart still heavy from the loss of Mathilda, Clive was appointed captain of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights. A few short years later, he was killed in a skirmish with pirates. The people grieved deeply over the young loss of so fine a knight. 名言 Gaiden Death Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Clive/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Heroes :Clive/Heroes Quotes 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Clive is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * 軼事 * If Clive dies, five people will mourn for him (the most out of any unit); 盧卡, 克萊爾, Forsyth, and 瑪蒂爾達. Fernand also has a mourning quote, but he is unrecruitable and thus the quote went unused. * Clive shares his English voice actor, Grant George, with Genealogy of the Holy War's 西格爾特 in his appearance in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. 圖片 File:Clive Concept.png|Concept artwork of Clive from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clive (The Complete Artwork).png|Artwork of Clive from The Complete artbook. File:Clive Heroes.png|Artwork of Clive from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Clive Fight.png|Artwork of Clive from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Clive Skill.png|Artwork of Clive from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Clive Damaged.png|Artwork of Clive from Fire Emblem Heroes. Clive as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher).png|Clive as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Clive as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) 2.png|Clive as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-023HN.png|Clive as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-024N.png|Clive as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-058R+.png|Clive as a Skogul in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:ClerbeFE2.gif|Clive's portrait in Gaiden. File:Clive Portrait Echoes.png|Clive's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clive Village.png|Clive's village sprite. File:FE15 Cavalier (Clive).jpg|Clive's battle model as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Paladin (Clive).jpg|Clive's battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Clive).jpg|Clive's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clive FEH combat sprite.png|Clive's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色